


14 amazing facts you didn't know about Otabek Altin (#8 will shock you)

by Oceanwhirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amazing, Clickbait, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fun Facts, Headcanon, M/M, What Have I Done, Wow, my favourite Otabek HCs, probably naked cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanwhirl/pseuds/Oceanwhirl
Summary: Otabek Altin is one of the hottest new faces in figure skating. The 19 year-old has made millions of figure skating fans worldwide lick their fingers at his awesome performances - and left just as many fans with melting hearts over his shy smiles and mysterious aura. But who is this boy with almond eyes and gentle voice? Here’s 14 facts about him you don’t want to miss.





	14 amazing facts you didn't know about Otabek Altin (#8 will shock you)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this. It just happened. I hope you like it ^^'

**14 amazing facts you didn't know about Otabek Altin (#8 will shock you)**

 

Otabek Altin is one of the hottest new faces in figure skating. The 19 year-old has made millions of figure skating fans worldwide lick their fingers at his awesome performances - and left just as many fans with melting hearts over his shy smiles and mysterious aura. But who is this boy with almond eyes and gentle voice? Here’s 14 facts about him you don’t want to miss.

 

_#1 There’s more than bears_

The trademark accessory on the kiss and cry benches are the plush teddies that Otabek uses as his mascots. But there’s more than bears when it comes to his favourite animals: In an interview he confessed that he also likes cats, because he admires the way they are cuddly and prickly at the same time. He thinks it’s interesting that one moment the want you to pet their fluffy bellies and a second later bite your hand playfully. “That’s very honest”, he says. Looks like the skating world has one more cat-person now.

 

_#2 Four eyes are prettier than two_

Everyone has seen skaters narrowing their eyes in the kiss and cry when the scores are announced, because they can hardly see the numbers without their glasses. Otabek is not one of them - because he only needs reading specs! He’s been spotted on planes and in cozy cafés with those thick-rimmed nerd glasses and he looks absolutely hot with them, nose deep in the latest bestseller. From the red line on the frame you can tell that he goes in for solid style: his glasses are the latest model by carrera. Reading has never been that sexy!

 

_#3 Bros before lame hairdos_

You thought the iconic undercut is an exclusive Altin-thing? Way off the mark! Actually his former rink mate and buddy JJ Leroy from Canada sports the same hairstyle. In an interview the Canadian admitted that he admired Otabek’s style at first sight. When they became friends he even got himself the same haircut as his Brotabek. “I tried to talk him into getting some tattoos too”, JJ says, “but he wouldn’t do it right away, he’s a thoughtful person.” Thoughtful, yes, and VERY stylish!

 

_#4 Smooth criminal_

When he catnapped fellow skater Yuri Plisetsky before his debut at the Grand Prix final in Barcelona last season the internet ran wild with pictures and videos of the Kazakh bad boy on his bad ass bike. That must have given his mother a shock because it was certainly not the first time her boy was going on a jaunt - when he was only eleven he stole his cousin’s moped and went out for a ride. He only made it two blocks far before a police patrol caught him and brought him back home. The tale goes he apologized to his cousin and paid him two weeks worth of pocket money for the gasoline he had used - what a reasonable thief!

 

_#5 Like a record, baby_

The CV reads like the description of a character from a daily soap: goodlooking young man with gentle eyes succeeds in competitive sport, making a name in honor of his country before riding his bike back home carefully. Who would have thought that Otabek Altin has another extremely cool hobby on top of that! Off-season he is a DJ too, spinning vinyls and heads in the clubs of his home town Almaty. His specialty is wave-gothic and post-punk, but he does rock and EDM as well when he’s in the mood. We can’t wait to see him get the dance floors hot when he’s not on the ice!

 

_#6 Amuse-gueule_

Imagine it’s a tuesday night, you hang out at your friend’s place and you get hungry but your favourite restaurants are all closed already. Any normal person would just head over to the closest 24/7 burger place and stuff himself with things that taste like cardboard. Otabek Altin isn’t like that. He’d check the kitchen for ingredients and produce a simple but tasty meal from the things he’d find. Being the excellent cook he is he’d combine bavette with carrots, beans and sweet potatoes in cream, fried rice with mixed mushrooms and salmon à la Aqtau or leek in minced meat and caramelized pignon on seasonal salad. If the creations only taste half as good as they look on his and his friends’ instagram photos we’d gladly invite him to hang out with us as well (we mean it, Otabek, give us a call!)

 

 

_#7 Fairytale prince_

We all know this one boy who as a child enjoyed Disney movies more than any girl. Guess what, Otabek is one of them! As a small boy he used to watch all the classics with his best female friend: Cinderella, Snow White, Pinocchio, you name it. His favourite is Sleeping Beauty though. The flick features some of the Tchaikovsky opera orchestral pieces, including the iconic waltz. In fact Otabek used this song for one of his skating programs in his junior years. Wouldn’t it be great to see him skating to the song again today, now that he’s grown to be a genuine fairytale prince?

 

_#8 Real shashlik_

It’s well-known by now that Otabek is muslim. But what most people don’t know is that he interprets the rules of his religion a little less strict when it’s about his favourite dishes. “Real shashlik has pork”, the caption of one of his instagram photos reads, showing deliciously juicy meat on a skewer. He doesn’t say that he eats pork directly, though, so there’s nothing Allah has to worry about, right? ;D

 

_#9 Cozybek is in da house_

Hold your horses boys and girls, because this is daydream-material: Otabek Altin officially and openly confessed that he is a cuddler! “I like staying in bed a little longer in winter and cuddle”, he said in an interview. “When it’s freezing cold outside but warm and cozy under the blanket, that’s just perfect. Especially if you can share that warmth with someone.” Okay, keep breathing, he never said who exactly he shares that warmth with, so just imagine it’s you! Because - who doesn’t dream of exactly that?

 

_#10 It’s driving him nuts_

Candied pistachios, vanilla-almond cake, walnut biscotti, even gingerbread - that’s not for Otabek. Sad but true, he has a nut allergy and there’s no way he can enjoy any of those delicious treats. Even when it’s the hazelnut bushes blossoming in spring he has serious sneezing attacks and therefore has some anti allergenic pills ready for emergencies. It’s still a pity to imagine that he has to skip the Nutella at the breakfast table. Our condolences…

 

_#11 Double trick or treat_

Halloween isn’t really common to be celebrated in Kazakhstan compared to other countries in the world, but you can be sure that there’s at least one party going on in Almaty: it’s the birthday of not only Otabek but also of his closest childhood friend. The two of them grew up together like brother and sister and because they share the same birthday they also often got confused as twins. So if you happen to hang out in Almaty on Halloween go say Hi at the Altin residence.

 

_#12 Save our planet_

This will probably sound made up because just how much of a good soul can Otabek be, but there’s no doubt, he’s perfect and you will agree after learning that he buys most of his stuff second-hand. Now you might wonder why he’d do that. Is it to save money? Does he like old stuff? Yes and no - Otabek just wants to literally save the world. After watching a program about the issues of consumerism he decided to flip this system the bird and avoid buying new things. Instead when he needs a microwave oven or an office chair or a bookshelf he checks out the local second hand shops. Even his motorcycle is second hand! There’s hope for our planet!

 

_#13 Fan service_

It’s really hard to imagine that there was a time when there was no facebook, no twitter, no instagram, no VK. Everyone uses social network services and everyone loves them, right? Wrong! It sounds unbelievable, but Otabek has mentioned on several occasions that he doesn’t really like SNS and rather spends his time with his smartphone in his pocket. He does update his accounts pretty regularly though and guess what - he does it for his fans! And we are really thankful for it <3

 

_#14 Be careful…_

...who you call ugly in middle school! It’s like the meme was made for Otabek, because he told us in an interview that he was bullied as a teenager because of his acne. “Children can be so cruel”, he says, “but I stayed strong and didn’t let it get to me that much. Still, it wasn’t nice and bullying other kids is a really bad thing. I actually have some small scars from the acne, but despite that there was no permanent damage, luckily.” Such a brave boy - who became so hot!

 

 

Recommended stories:

 

_This man went to buy flowers for his best friend’s funeral - what happened next will melt your heart!_

 

_23 bathing hacks that will change the way you look at your tub (#11 sounds like science fiction)_

 

_Local man (23) made millions with these simple saving tricks!_

 

* * *

 

 

“You stole Belek’s moped?”, Yuri asked, looking up from his phone with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“That’s not the whole story”, Otabek replied. “Actually I wanted to pick up Khaligaz from school because she had broken her leg and with the plaster it was difficult for her to get on the bus. So I thought I should borrow - not steal! - Belek’s moped and help her out.”

One of Yuri’s elegant eyebrows rose. “Why did you know how to ride it?”

“Because I’m… cool?”

With a deep laugh Yuri tossed his phone somewhere on the mattress and turned to hide his face in the crook of Otabek’s neck, snuggling up against him. “I wonder who you share the warmth under your blanket with...”, he murmured and Otabek nodded, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s bare white shoulders. He placed a kiss on the golden mane and watched the snowflakes dancing in front of the window.

Yuri chuckled. “...Cozybek...”


End file.
